Vixen and the Rooster
by WhatifStoryTeller
Summary: Bartolomeo only thought about himself and his gang until he was saved by a clueless fox-girl. And to make matters worst, that blonde moron had to spoil Bartolomeo's fun; just like always. Fem!LuffyxBartolomeo/Cavendish AU
1. Lucy

**Summary: What will happen when two worlds combine? A graceful girl and a tattooed punk? Are the two really what they seem, or is there more than meets the eye? And what does any of this have to do with a fur coat?**

**Pairing: ****Fem!Luffyx****Bartolomeo (this pairing needs more!)**

/ / / /

Her tongue licked across her silky fur and then licked her paw. Her red hair shone brightly once the sunlight reached her; her scarlet coat matched the red glow from the sun.

It was going to be night time soon.

Her ears twitched and her oval eyes searched the surrounding for any signs of danger.

Footsteps.

They were coming closer. She sleekly hide behind tree and rotated between trees. She knew the scent. They was unwelcome in these parts, but they always found a way back. Their scent still lingered on the cliffs from their last visit.

It wasn't only her who disliked those that carried this scent, it was also others who lived in the forest and mingled together.

Maybe a surprise will change their ways. To stir them up from ever trying to come back into the forest.

Her lips curled into a smile and she hatched a plan. Or at least the closest she ever came to a plan.

She waited behind the tree until the infamous pack came into view. Their long legs, mostly covered in black hair, stepped through the leaves and branches. They tried to carefully pick their next step, but she already knew they were there; as did the others.

The others already hide. They were waiting until the unwelcome gotten tired and left. It was routine for the smaller and younger ones, until the unwelcome came back with more power and bigger packs, then even the older ones hid in fear.

Their pack differed a lot with those common in the area. Along with their hair-patched legs, they also wore those of their kill, instead of leaving it on the ground for others to use the waste. Huge metal traps were flung over their shoulders, and with each step, the chains jiggled against each other. Even if they tried to remain hidden, it was by their own devices that they were always found out.

She walked out from behind the tree and looked above their round heads, right into the sleety waterfall.

They froze in place.

Her legs moved and with each step, she gotten closer to the unwelcome. Their scent was stronger with each step she took. It was strong enough to make her throw up, but she stayed calm.

They weren't.

/ / / /

He laughed in their face with dribbles of spit lining their cheeks. Once the jolly fellow was done laughing, the other man wiped his face off with his sleeve. His eyes came together as he gaze at the man, who was at least a head taller than him.

"You owe me," he repeated in a dull tone.

"Last time I'd checked, it was the other way around." His unnatural green colored hair swayed to the left. The lowering sunlight caused his nose ring to glint in the other man's face.

"I just came to get my money." His dull tone started to get impatient as he stood in front of the tattooed man. Unlike the punk, he didn't bring any men. He only thought this would be a quick exchange and get away with his money; but he was dead wrong.

Another man, dressed in weird cloths, waited at the end of the dock for his boss. There were others from this tattooed man's gang, but they were out of sight. "Come on! We don't have all day!" he groaned in distaste.

His boss nodded and looked back at the smaller man. "You heard him. Give it up." The shorter man turned around as if he was trying to leave, but the punk pushed him into the water. "You thought of walking out on me?" he firmly stated, "Not under my water."

The punk started to unzip his pants.

"Boss! Don't!" his underling called out.

"Why? This asshole owes me."

"Cuz ya goin' to piss all over your money." He had no other reason for stopping his boss. He was only thinking of the profit.

"Good point."


	2. Bartolomeo

Her paws stepped onto the leaves as she made her way forward. They tried to get closer to her without moving their feet; leaning over and bending close to the ground. Her ears were alert, but to them, she shown no caution.

That was until one of them stepped forward.

She made a u-turn and went back into the trees.

They gasped, and smacked their own who stepped forward. "Idiot! Why the hell did you do that! We were so close too!" They snapped to each other. Their prey were only an arm reach away, and now she was out of sight.

The leaves cracked under her feet.

Their necks twisted to glance at her. "She's coming back?" one of them questioned out loud.

She peeked from behind a tree and retracted her head behind; away from their sight once more. She took a quick breath and looked up at the leaves.

Lights.

She pulled off her fur coat and walked into the opening of the two trees. All of their jaws dropped to the ground from the sight of the limitlessness beauty before them. The girl folded the fur coat over her arm and gazed at the group of men in front of her. "You're trespassing," she spoke clearly to the men covered in traps and weapons.

Her foot tapped on the ground and rabbits started thumping the trees surrounding the men.

They were scared of her and of this forest.

The leader throw his chains onto the ground and hightailed it out of there, with his gang following him. The girl could only stand there with a childish grin. Her black hair, starting from her roots, blended into red as her coat at the ends. It grow like this naturally, but soon it would only be black.

She wore a simple white dress with faded patterns. Dirt stains covered the skirt part of her dress. Her bare feet cracked the leaves underneath her.

Her coat went over her arms once more and she pulled them over her shoulders. As soon as the coat touched her, shining lights covered her body.

Flash.

Her fur brushed against the tree and she walked back through the clearing. She circled around the metal items on the ground, before sniffing the air. She followed the path to the waterfall. The fresh cold water splashed against her face. Her fur dripped with water. She shook off the remaining water from her muzzle.

She preferred this form.

/ / / /

He grabbed the each of the dock and tried to lift himself over it, but as soon as his fingers touched the wooden boards, the green haired slammed his foot onto the dock.

The man groaned in pain.

The man with the nose ring sadistically smiled and bent down to come as close as to face-to-face as he can get with the fool. "Where's the money?"

"My fingers!" the man tried to pull his hand away from underneath the green haired's shoe, but the green haired only added more pressure. He groaned once again. His legs kicked in the water as he tried to stay on the surface.

"Money."

"Hotel room! I-It's in the fucking hotel room! Okay?! My room! At the Hogtoads!"

"Gambia," the green haired stated firmly. He didn't even glance at his second in command, since the dorky looking man was already on his way to receive their cash. His attention turned back to the man splashing about in the water, "Was that so fuckin' hard?" He raised one of his eyebrows.

"What the fuck?! Get off my hand! Ya asshole!"

"You kinky motherfucker," he raised his foot off his hand, only to stomp the man's other man.

"Fuck!"

"What's wrong?"

"Get your fuckin' foot off my hands!"

"I thought you liked this sort of shit." He shrugged and finally starting to walk off. "Kinky bastard," he added before turning his attention away.

The man sighed and lifted himself over onto the docks. "You shithead..." He coughed up the water that entered his throat. He could only imagine what things lived inside of it. His teeth gritted together as he cursed that man.

"And here I was being nice," the green haired shrugged. He whipped out his gun and pointed the gun from over his shoulder. His finger pulled on the trigger and the bullet shot through the air. It grazed against the man's shoulder. "Next time, I won't miss," the green haired stated before pocketing his gun back inside of his jacket.

The man's eyes widen as he watched the punk walk away. He held onto his shoulder as blood spilled out over his clothes. Only one word came to his mind: Monster.

/ / / /

**Wow, I really didn't think many liked this pairing! Thanks for those who followed and Favorited! First point: Devil Fruits don't exist in this universe (hopefully I don't forget this myself :P) Second point: Whose crew should Usopp and Sanji be apart of (since there's no SH in this)?  
**

**EpicAsianOrangeTiger26: Kinda. It was red at first, but slowly turning black (so roots are back, and ends are red).  
**

**Guest: It's Madam, and thanks a lot for the review! Sorry if it's fem (I can just never get myself to write yaoi). I just love Bartolomeo (enough to make him my profile pic)! His face expressions are priceless! And him with Luffy-sempai~!  
**

** Yuki Rivaille: I see someone likes this ^_^ I made it my goal to at least write one Fem!LuffyxBartolomeo~!  
**

**Thanks for the reviews!**


	3. Gambai

The green haired man kept walking, even passing the village, and he wand up lost in the middle of the story. He itched his scalp and looked around. One direction looked the same as the other. "How the hell did I get here?" he questioned out loud. He was just wandering, absent minded, but now he was lost. "Dammit, Gambai," he cursed his second in command. It wasn't the man's fault he was lost, but it wasn't pass the green haired man to blame it on someone else.

With out much else, he continued his stroll forward. Maybe he will find another village if he kept going forward.

Drip.

Drip.

Dibble.

Dopp.

He felt a sudden urge when he heard the drops of water. Each drop made him cringe while he tried keeping it in. With one swipe, he shoved the branches out of the way and peeked his head out. A waterfall splashed into a small pond, with a stream running out into the ocean on one of the sides.

He stepped out from the branches of the oak tree, onto the dirt that got muddier with each step. This was the worst time for him to encounter a waterfall. He cursed under his breath and allowed the urge to take over by unzipping his pants.

Other than the sounds of water flowing into the small pond, he heard sounds of small critters retreating into the trees. How he didn't noticed this was beyond him; but he knew Gambai was going to be in trouble if the bastard didn't find him quickly. His hand wrapped around his ears as he tried to listen for the village noises, but the waterfall was louder than he would have liked. "A little annoying if you ask me..."

After zipping his pants up, he shifted his light yellow fur-trimmed coat to the side. The dirt behind him was soaked and started a trail downwards.

Maybe a little too annoying for his tastes.

His hand slipped into his pocket as he grabbed a ball the size of his fist. This was a chance to test his new products. With one small flick, the piece of string lite and he bounced it in his hand while the string was shrinking each second. Before it could explode into his face, he threw it at the top of the waterfall.

BANG.

The bomb exploded as soon as it touched the surface of the waterfall.

Water sprayed all over, and he, in return, got drenched. His green hair dripped in front of his eyes. He tried blowing it out, but it stayed with water dripping to the ground. He gave a small growl as he readjusted his hair backwards. Even without them being here, he could already hear his gang in fits of laughter with this hairdo.

Once he was able to see once again, another growl escaped his mouth from the sight of the waterfall.

His bomb didn't affect it at all.

Instead of cursing at the damn waterfall, he tilted his head back and laughed at himself. The green haired fellow soon removed his drenched coat onto a nearby rock, and leaned his buckled boots on the side.

The breeze brushed against his bare chest. His fangs clattered as a chill was sent up his spine.

His eyelid lowered over half of his eyes as he relaxed, when a red dot crossed the corner of his eye. His eyelids lifted as he glanced at direction, but it wasn't there. He leaned back against the tree and yawned; tucking his arms behind his head.

Unlike others, he was a very laid back even when the times didn't call for it.

The sun came shinning through the treetops and reflected against the water that rushed out into a small stream.

/ / / /

She tiptoed close to him with suspicion lined along her smooth features. Her fur coat was already off and left behind one of the trees. She took a few steps out into the open. She waited for him to scream in surprise, like those men from earlier, but this newcomer did none. Her lips came together as she waited toward a piece of fabric he left laying on a rock. Her finger probed the fur trims.

She thought of her own coat, but this yellow one was different. The fur felt like hair and knotted in several places. She raised her eyebrow as she poked the boats as well. Eventually, she came to the conclusion that these were made out of fur; but she did try it one more time to make sure.

The girl leaned back up, and that's when she heard a low grunt. "I liked you bending over better," the green haired man stated with vulgar thoughts.

Her eyebrow raised once again as she tilted her head to the side. Then she remembered why she was here in the first place. To make him leave. Her feet took a step back, onto the rock, and his boats slide into the stream. Her lips formed as a circle as her eyes widen, but it went back into a childish smile.

"My boots!" the green haired roared. Without thinking, he jumped into the stream and imminently sunk. His arms splashed as he tried to stay above the surface, "I can't swim!" he yelped.

And neither can she.

But that didn't stop her from jumping in after him. The two held onto each other as they gasped for air. Their arms broke the surface several times as he took deep breaths.

Luckily, the girl was able to grab onto a log and his hands grabbed her leg. He tried pulling himself back up, but it only caused the log to roll into the stream itself.

They screamed.

Their legs were wrapped around each other, which made swimming a lot harder. Water filled his mouth as he gasped for air once more.

His head banged on the sailing log and his mind imminently shut down. Her eyes widen in terror as she tried grabbed onto other things. It was harder than before with him pulling her down.

A vine.

She smiled as the vine was within her grasp. She pulled up, with her other hand holding onto the green haired man. As soon as he was lifted out of water, she felt the full income of his weight. Her arm tugged from their combined weight. In the end, she threw him onto the shore before he fell back into the stream. A breath of relief escaped her lips. At least he was safe, and there wasn't a chance of both of them drowning.

She hopped down onto the shore with ease. The stranger laid against the sand with his limbs sprawl out in odd angles. His pants were torn in several places, but the rest of him was bare. Even with the strange pointed teeth and seaweed hair, he looked like a human.

_Did humans taste good?_ That thought has always been on her mind since she first seen a human. Meat was one of her favorite foods, but she became friends with most animals. _Did this human taste like a chicken?_ Thoughts raced through her head as she stared at the body. Then, she took action and crawled to his side on all fours. His eyes wasn't opening, and she took that as a sign he was good as gone.

The girl pulled his arm up and tried to bite down onto his wrist. Her teeth wasn't as sharp as foxes, which didn't break any of his skin. It only left her teeth marks.

He groaned as sudden pain shot through his body. His arm retracted to his side; away from her.

The girl raced back behind a tree. Her head peeked out from behind it as she watched him cough up some water that filled his lungs. Now that she gotten a better look, this human didn't have weapons on him. He didn't even try to kill her._ Must be a dummy then,_ she shrugged her shoulders. This is what she believed since all of the other humans she rested her eyes on were only out to kill.

The girl with redish hair finally exited the shadows from the trees once more and pulled the man back to the pond. She pulled the fur coat over his chest, which was dried after baking within the sun. She went behind a tree to attain her fur coat once more. The soft fur sent light flashing throughout the forest as she pulled it over her shoulders. Her body changed shape and form as she went back to her preferred form.

She sniffed his body. He smelled of fresh water, rancid iron, sweat, and some hints of animals. Her snout poked his chin as she sniffed some more. It was then he opened his eyes and grabbed her body. "I got ch!" he cheered. His teeth turned upward into a smile as his fangs pointed out. He pulled the wet fox against his chest as he enjoyed himself in a jig.

The fox howled in fright as if to alert others within the forest to come to her aim. The green haired male barely noticed and went along his way while hugging the fox tightly.

**Even without the devil fruit, they can't swim. At all. And it seems like Luffy has a thing for beating him...poor Bartolomeo. Sorry that I'm not including the names yet, I trying to get to him introducing himself, which is taking chapters to get to.  
**

**Guest: I just can't picture some characters going after guys, like Sanji, which is why I mostly go with Fem fics. Heh, thanks once again! After reading the latest chapters of One Piece, I could only imagine what would happen when the two met.  
**


	4. Bazzar

He placed the fox on his deck and smiled greatly. "Welcome to Barto Club!" He yelled. The others around him cheered or watched their leader with _'what-the-heck-is-going-on'_ faces. He cheered loudly with his second in command, Gambai. "I'm Bartolomeo and this guy is Gambai!"

Gambai stood there with a slight smile; showing his missing teeth. His blond hair looked like a beehive even in the heat from the sun. He wore a pink vest with yellow pants. His chest was tattooed and wore a belt to host his nun-chucks.

Most of the gang started to introduce themselves; they were gullible beyond belief. But those who knew better stayed silent as they watch the fox backing away. Which led to Bartolomeo introducing all of the members himself, "Asit, Flax, Bazaar, Ruza, June-" He went through the whole list of names. All of them were guys; making the vixen the closest thing to a female on the ship if you didn't count the crossdresser.

Asit stood there with his lips in a curl. His red greasy hair was held back in a knot while he wore a yellow long coat over his broad shoulders; underneath was red suspenders over his bare chest. His face was long, almost like a horses, with a piercing on his lip and chin. On his side was a three holsters; each with a knife bigger than the next.

Flax was a dirty blonde man who wore a handcrafted jacket with frills. His dress shirt was tucked into his black briefs as he slipped from a teacup. Unlike the others, he was fairly large in the stomach area. Leaning on the table was a cane with similarities to a scythe as the handle was sharpen at one end. All of this items looked handmade.

Bazzar was a buff man with a bit of an over bite. He wore dark colors, a blue armored vest and spotted leggings; he, like the others on the crew, had little sense of fashion. His blue hair was spiked up. He barely glanced up when Bartolomeo say his name.

Ruza, despite the girlish sounding name, was a male; but his attire didn't help the claim either. He wore a long green-spotted pink gown with several cuts at the bottom. His shiny purple mane was brushed back over his ears; he took excellent care of it as well as the rest of him. He looked like a clown with all of the makeup he wore. He wore shoes with sharp points at the end. For his weapon of choice, he had a long pole with a blade attached to the end of it.

June was a young lad, merely the age of twenty. He had shaggy brown hair that hanged in his eyes and a stitched scar around his mouth. Much like Gambai and Bartolomeo, he had several tattoos; all of them were greenish and layered on top of each other. On his belt was two scimitars that tugged on his yellow kimono.

"What's a fox doin here?" Gambai questioned once everyone settled down once again.

"She saved me!" He answered; forgetting the parts of her knocking his boots in the water in the first place. A large smile was planted on his lips with both rows of his yellowed teeth showing.

"She?" he questioned. "It's just a fox."

"No she isn't! It's a girl, I'm tellin' ya!" He didn't remember what happened after he was knocked out,_ surprisingly,_ but this fox smelled exactly like that girl. And believe him, he had excellent sense of small that he was proud to brag about, as well as other things including sizes.

At that moment, the vixen decided to attack his pant legs. "See. Look at her playin!" he smiled kindly. Her teeth poked his skin and he started trying to shake her off his pant leg. "Ouch!" he muttered in disdain.

"That's what happens when you bring a wild fox on board!" one of his gang members uttered in dismay at their leader's actions. It was the huge fellow with battle scars who sat at a wooden table. His chains rattled as he shifted his feet.

Bartolomeo's smile faded away as he turned and stared at the man who dared to speak up. "What was that?" His eyes narrowed and changed colors. Bazaar stood in ground as the boss came up to him. He over towered the boss by several feet.

"Can't you just see it's a wild fox?" Bazaar uttered as he gestured to the orange creature.

Within seconds, Bartolomeo's shoe shoved him off of the ship. "That's what happens when you bring an idiot on board!" he growled back at the swimming man. He turned to Gambai, "We got our dough. It's time to leave."

"We are taking this animal with us?" Gambai questioned one last time.

"She saved me, so of course she's comin' along. If it wasn't for her, I would have been at the bottom of the ocean!"

He nodded and looked back at the red fox, "What should we call her for now then?" He still believed his leader was a loon, but he kept that remark for a later time.

"How do we even know its a she?" June questioned as he itched his head. Was there much of a difference between male foxes and female foxes?

"It's a she. I know it." He bent his knees and their eyes made contact. Hers were filled with confusion, childish fright, and eager to bite his ass off. "What's your name?" The green haired fellow questioned his savior.

Instead of aiming for his booty, she bite his nose.

"Biter!" June suggested in between the crew's laughter. The others joined in with suggestions for names of the wild fox.

"Razor," Asit added as he leaned over the small creature. She did look like she had razor teeth.

Flax laid down his teacup and touched his chin, "Reddy!"

"Foxy!"

Gambai eyes enlarged, "As if we would name her after that asshole!"

"Yeah...but we could call her Sexy Foxy," Ruza suggested. His lips curled when he said Sexy.

"That reminds me...he still owes me some money..." Bartolomeo uttered as he held his nose. Each word he said was high pitch and only made the crew laugh harder than before.

"Vixen?" Gambai questioned.

"Hm...too stupid." He muttered under his breath, "What about...teaspoon?"

"TEASPOON?!" the gang shouted back at their leader. Ruza was the only one who seemed to enjoy the suggestion; it sounded so graceful. While Flax rather it be Teacup than Teaspoon.

"Now that's stupid," Gambai uttered. Bartolomeo only response with a chuckle.

"Well...hmm...she is a part of our loot on this island. Maybe something to do with that. Like treasure? Diamond?"

"Once again, those are stupid," Gambai stated to his boss. He looked onto the ground.

"Loot..." Flax thought out loud, "Lute..."

"Luc!" Gambai raised his finger into the sky.

"Finally a good one," the leader smiled, "So, how about that, Lucy?"

"...I said Luc...not Lucy..."

"Same thing," Bartolomeo shrugged. The fox only gave a small gruffly groan. "That's a yes then!" He patted the fox on his head, which she gave a low growl. He lifted his head up and looked at his second in command. "So our next destination?"

"Another island before Sabaody Archipelago."

"Oh yeah." He say as a thought came to him. His finger stretched and he started picking his nose. "That blonde bastard drove us off last time...I forgotten about that asshole and shitty island."

"Well, good thing I didn't then."

Bartolomeo smiled and patted Gambai's back. "Good thing! I knew I had you around for somethin'!"

Bazaar climbed back onto the ship and barely glanced at his captain as he went back inside of the ship. This was probably the third time his boss threw him overboard for talking back, and this was also his third time climbing back onto the ship drenched in seawater.

The second in command joined Bartolomeo in his jolly mood and swung his arm around his shoulders. "Yeah, Boss-san!" The others cheered in delight. While Lucy, their new fox friend, backed away against the wall. This was a total new environment, which she did not like. All of the smells, new to her, flooded her nose.

She may be a human girl, but she has only met humans who were hunters and out for her fur. She had no insight when it came to humans, like this rowdy bunch. So, of course, her guards were up while these punks surrounded her. Her eyes darted back and forth, but stayed focused on the rooster man who brought her here. Even if he looked like a rooster, he didn't taste like one at all.

**Since this is more of a fun story, I'm experiencing with OC's...who are only because we don't know Bartolomeo's crew other than Gambai. Unlike my others stories, Luffy will be called Lucy (just like when Luffy and Bartolomeo first met...well, seen each other...).  
**

**Just a Girl With Messy Hair: XD Glad that you like it! When I first seen Bartolomeo's reaction to Luffy, I told myself I just had to make a story with him...plus Cavendish. There will probably be more once Bartolomeo meets up with Luffy. And thanks for the review!  
**


	5. Ruza

Lucy the vixen zipped across the deck. Her nose went haywire with all of the scents attacking it at one; inside the ship was even worst. They thought leasing a pile of blankets on the ground would be enough to keep her to stay in one place; which only added more to her displeasure.

She couldn't take this anymore.

Her head shook as lights shined from her body. The transforming was fast as she stood on her feet with the fur coat hanging down on her elbows. She took a big deep breath.

Fresh.

Ocean breeze.

Flax lingering perfume.

Which was different what she smelled in her fox form.

She looked down at her pale dress and her shoulders slumped. "Rulee?" she tried to repeat their words. Lucy, that's what everyone on the ship been calling her since she stepped on deck.

She only knew a few words. Trespasser being one of them in her limited vocabulary. She didn't know where she came to find the word, but she kept it and used it. It seemed to work with the invaders as they turned around without any trouble.

Well, most of the times.

She looked down at her foot where skin was uneven. A flesh wound from a bear trap she walked into when she was first getting used to her fox form. Course, it barely bothered her. It was just like a reminder and she made sure to watch her step ever since.

But she did know one thing, she needed to get back to the forest. Yet she was in the middle of the sea.

Lucy leaned over the railing and searched for anything to help her.

She saw a small passenger ship on the side.

"See, I was right," Bartolomeo grinned from behind.

The girl glanced at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I knew you was a girl! The whole time!" He chuckled as he folded his arms across his chest. When he was met with silence, he slowly opened his eyelids and looked at the red haired girl. "Something wrong? A cat caught your tongue or some shit?" He gave a snort, "I have a cure for shit like that!" He patted his pants.

She shrugged her shoulders and went along the railing until she gotten to the ropes where the boat was tied to. She grabbed the piece of rope and tried to break it with pure strength and then she tried her teeth. Neither worked.

Barto took out his knife and threw it into the wooden beam. "Lookin' for an escape route? Sorry honey, but that won't do. Cause you see, once you step on this ship, you are a part of the Barto Gang!"

She paid no attention.

Instead, she grabbed his knife from the wood and cut the first rope. She grinned until her hand was held. "You're suppose to be listenin' to me." He took the knife from her hands and leaned his back against the railing. "I'm not bein' an ass or anything. Just think of this as a...repayment!" The word felt strange to his lips. He was used to getting payments than refulfilling them. "For saving my life."

Her hand tried to grab the knife from his hands, he kept it away by reaching it above his head. He chuckled as she tried to climb up his body. "Never been a stripper pole before, but I'm fine with this," he smirked as Lucy wrapped her body around his. Until all of her weight was on him and he slipped over the railing.

Into the water once again.

"AH! HELP!" Bartolomeo shouted as he tried to keep his head above water. As well as keeping Lucy afloat as well. The two were like rocks in the ocean, just waiting for the water to pull them down.

June came running out of the ship and his eyes darted around the deck, looking for his boss.

"HELPP! YOU BASTARD!" he shouted once more.

And finally the lad looked down over the railing at the two anchors in the water. Within seconds he dived into the water and lifted the two above the surface.

Ruza came next. His nightgown flew into the air as he did an excellent dive into the ocean. Causing the water to splash on June and the boss. "What was that for?" June questioned the crossdresser.

"Backup, I would believe," he picked up the other sinker, Lucy, and wrapped his arm around the girl. And soon the four gotten back onto the deck. All of them were dripping wet. June's shaggy hair hanged drenched in front of his eyes. He stripped his shirt off, and was about to undo the others. "June-san, there's a girl present."

"Huh?" he turned around and finally noticed the girl; which he barely noticed when he went saving Bartolomeo. His cheeks blushed as he looked away, "Didn't noticed."

Ruza held up his hand and touched his chin. His arm was covered in lengthy clothing that even went pass his hands. "Actually, Barto-sama, why is there a girl on board?"

Bartolomeo chuckled at his two underlings. "I fuckin' told you she was a girl! Yet ya all didn't believe me and talked crap!" He wrapped his arm around the girl and smirked at the two.

Their faces darken as they realized.

"She's-"

"The-"

"FOX!?" the two of them screamed.

Bartolomeo laughed at the two morons. "Isn't that right, Lucy?"

Her eyes widen as all of them looked her way. How was she suppose to respond? She looked over at the rooster man, yet he was only waiting for an answer. "...trespassers...?"

All three fell onto the ground.

**Well, falling into the ocean will be a running gag, as well as anything else I find funny. **

**Son of Whitebeard: Cavendish isn't in the story yet. His role will come soon though.  
**

** iiILurvePancakesii: He's very misleading.  
**


	6. June

June paced back and forth as his hand went through his hair. He glanced over at the red haired maiden who was being interrogated by Ruza. "Do you have a name?"

Her eyebrow raised and patted herself on the chest, "Rulee?"

"Riley?" Ruza suggested by her rough pronunciation.

The thin lines over her eyes knotted together as she shook her head. She didn't believe that was the name they have been calling her. "Roshi?"

"Ros-"

"Okama!" June shouted as he turned himself around. He just couldn't listen to them going back and forth when the answer was so simple. "She's saying Lucy!"

The crossdresser folded his arms against his chest and tilted his head upward with his eyes closed. A huff escaped from his fine pair of lips. Lucy nodded her head quickly and answered with what sounded like a yip; eager that someone finally understood her.

Bartolomeo laid his arm over her shoulders. "See, she already likes our bunch of bastards!"

"Or that she doesn't have another name," Ruza guessed, "She may not have another name."

"Ruin the fuckin' fun why don't ya," Barto stuck out his tongue. He turned and looked at the small girl, "Is that right?" She, once again, eagerly shook her head. "Don't agree to anything he says."

"If crossdresser's logic fails, as does everything else."

"Whatever Okama," Bartolomeo rolled his eyes.

"Not you too, Barto-sama!" he whined.

Bartolomeo, ignoring the crossdresser who was sprouting water, turned to his two members. "Don't say a word bout this to anyone, alright? I want to see the looks on their faces when they realize I'm right!"

June paused in his steps. "We got a girl on board. An actually girl." He thought his boss was only playing around when he brought a fox, girl, on board, yet it turned out to be true. It was already bad enough with an Okama on board, yet now they have a real girl. His cheeks redden; he had major girl issues.

"Yup!" He patted the youngster's back.

The man with purple hair, Ruza, head dropped down onto his chest when he saw a fur coat on the edge of the ship. It looked like a fox pelt. He gently picked it up, thought about wiping his tears on the fur, when a hand appeared on it. He looked up to where the arm ended, Lucy. She took a hold of the coat and grabbed it out of his hands. "Yours?"

"Course, you numbskull!" June slapped his head, "You seen she was a fox!"

"Doesn't that mean she wears a pelt of a dead fox to turn into a vixen herself?"

Bartolomeo slapped her back, "Wearing the skin of your enemies! Fuckin' classic!"

"Wait until she wears a chicken suit next..." June grumbled under his breath while staring at Bartolomeo's hair. "Let's go to sleep already." It was bad enough he had to sleep in wet pants.

The three guys started walking to the door, when the green haired turned around and looked at the girl. "Come on, Luc!"

"She's not gonna sleep with us."

"Too bad," Bartolomeo plainly refused. "She's a girl, and she sleeps where the fuck she wants. Isn't that right, Lucy?"

She shook her head when she heard her name, but she didn't listen to any other word. He grinned in delight and swung his arm around her once again, and lead her inside of the ship. Inside was a simple bedroom with hammocks lined against the wall. All of the men in the ship slept in there.

And there were no other hammocks for the girl to sleep in. The green haired itched his head. He was moments away from kicking Bazzar or Gambai out of their own hammocks, but the girl was already rolled up, in her fox form, in his hammock. He rolled his eyes at her and pushed Gambai out of his own hammock to lay down in.

"Hey!"

Gambai was too late, Bartolomeo already closed his eyes.

...

In the morning, he was awaken by Asit's slimy fingers. "What?" he growled.

"Leader-sama," he bowed his head, "Sorry for awaking you."

"Don't do it again." He turned his back to the wall, away from the man with greasy hair.

The black haired man slammed his fist onto his chest and declared, "I SHALL NEVER WAKE YOU UP AGAIN, LEADER-SAMA!"

Bartolomeo finally opened his eyes and sat up. He cursed Gambai, who most likely sent Asit to wake him. He was going to ruin his underling's day. He shifted his feet over the edge of the bed and looked around. He was one of the last ones to get up, and he wasn't in his normal hammock. "Did I get drunk and end up sleeping with that asshole?" he asked the slimy man.

Asit's eyebrows came together as he shook his head. "Not of my knowledge. But I could always make sure," he took out his knife and touched the blade end. His head went backwards into a wicked laughter.

"Don't take away his manhood." He sighed, "We don't need another girl on the ship."

The man's head slumped. That was exactly what he thought of doing. "How will we know he doesn't try it again? Leader-sama?"

"He will learn eventually not to fuck with me," he cracked up. He gazed at his hammock and remembered the fox girl. "Oh yeah," he scratched his head, "Where's the girl? Lucy?"

"I believe Flax is feeding her as we speak."

"Remind him that she isn't emergency supply food."

"RIGHT AWAY, BOSS-SAN!" The man declared as he headed out of the room.

"Loon..." Bartolomeo uttered as he stripped himself of his pajama pants and changed into his leather pair. His upper chest was soon covered in his heavy jacket and he strolled out of the room and into the lounge.

Everything was quite as Flax stood there with a twitching eyebrow. Even Asit didn't dare to speak a word of Bartolomeo's order. The other guys sat in their seats and waited for Flax's next move.

Lucy, still wearing her fur coat, had something between her razor teeth. It was a wooden pole, with Flax's hand on the end of it. His eyes were wide as Lucy started to nibble onto it. Bartolomeo stepped around Bazzar and stood in between the round man and the vixen.

Everyone on the crew had their breaking points.

And touching, damaging, licking, grabbing Flax's cane was the biggest one.

Out of the crew, he was the one who always went along with anything. As long as his cane wasn't touched. If it was, hell broken loose inside of the large man. "Hold it there, Flax!" Barto held up his hand to him and bent down to Lucy. He pulled her teeth from the cane and slowly took it out. "See, no harm done." He tried to wave it off and blocked Lucy from his view.

Flax's eyebrow twitched.

The rooster-haired man laid the cane back into Flax's hands. Everyone in the seats stared, waiting for what happened next. They knew about Flax's breaking point, but Bartolomeo, himself, never tried to touch Flax's cane before. The thoughts of their minds was: will Flax lash out at their leader? Their question was soon answered when Flax smacked Bartolomeo with the end of his cane. The man didn't even try to go for the fox, instead he turned around and placed his cane on the ground. "Now then, we will be having eggs for breakfast."

"You can't hit Leader-sama!" Asit commented with anger.

The man tilted his head to the side and uttered a quick, "Sorry." And then turned back around to his business.

"You lucky I'm here, asswipe," Bartolomeo muttered to the vixen, who only tilted her head in curiously. He shook his head and sat down at the table, with Lucy heading under the table.

**Okay, I'm starting to enjoy these OC (if you rather not have them with much screen time, just tell me...I really don't want to turn this story into what I did with Phoenix and the Scar (Ace and Thatch took the whole thing over from the main pairing)). I just love having fun characters to play around with. Everyone has their breaking point (June: Girls. Ruza: being called okama. Asit: hurting Bartolomeo. Flax: cane.). **

**Son of Whitebeard: They may not be devil fruit users, but they still a hammer. Though, the next devil fruit user we will encounter will be able to swim.**

**EpicAsianOrangeTiger26: Yes, food is a part of her vocab. The part I'm trying to figure out is if I should make her a vegan in this or not.**

**iiILurvePancakesii: I'm having fun with her limited vocab XD**


	7. Asit

After the little breakout with Flax, Lucy maintained a distance away from him. She mostly followed Bartolomeo around deck.

He stopped in his path, "I don't have anymore food."

She tilted her head to the side.

He leaned down to her level and flatted his hand. He placed it on his chest, "Me. No. Have. Food."

She blinked.

His shoulders slumped. "Gambai!" He called out to his second in command. The man with pale hair glanced over to his boss. He was chatting with June, who just shrugged and leaned back over the railing while Gambai retreated to Barto.

"Before you say anything, I got a question."

"Yeah?"

"Why was Asit trying to take away my manhood earlier?"

Bartolomeo smirked. He couldn't answer his second in command with a straight face. "Just go get Luc some food."

"What?" he waited Barto to answer him, but none came. He sighed and looked down at the fox, "Does she keep giving you the puppy-fox face?"

"It's better than your ugly face," Bartolomeo snickered as the man finally turned around and entered the lounge. He glanced back at the fox, who was now licking her lips. "Don't think I'm gonna spoil ya."

She gave him no reaction other than tilting her head once more. He knew foxes don't talk, but couldn't she at least do something other than siding her head one way or another.

Gambai finally came back from the lounge and placed a napkin on the floor.

He raised his eyebrow. "Couldn't use a plate?"

"Flax doesn't want his good plates on the floor."

"Too fuckin' bad. She's a girl, so we're goin' treat her like a girl. Got that?"

He rolled his eyes. His leader was taking this fox-thing a step too far. He shook his head before turning back to enter the kitchen once more. Ruza walked to Barto's side, "You are not going to tell them? They are starting to question you, Barto-sama."

"Let them." He grunted as he placed his hand on Lucy's head. "If they don't trust me, then they can get the fuck off this ship."

"Why won't you just tell them?"

He glanced back at the purple haired with a childish glint in his eye, "What fun would that be?" He couldn't wait to see their faces once they find out Lucy was a girl the whole time. He could already imagine it and Bazzar would apologize for it. Lucy stuck her nose on the napkin and started eating the grub. When Gambai finally returned with a plate, as well as red bumps on his head, Lucy was finished with the food. "Be prepared next time!" Bartolomeo snickered.

"The things I do for reputation..." Gambai sighed as he rubbed his bruised head.

"Isn't the saying, the things I do for love?" Ruza questioned with a raised thin-lined eyebrow.

Gambai stared at him in disbelief, "Love? On this crew?" He his flung backwards and he laughed at the crossdresser's question. He finally leaned back and wiped a tear from his eyes, "Good one! Really, good one!" Even Barto was laughing at this point. The crossdresser gave up and finally walked away.

Gambai wiped the tear from his eyes once more before entering the kitchen again.

"You are here again?" Flax's voice questioned from the other side of the door.

With a grin, Bartolomeo turned around and headed to the upper deck where Bazzar and Asit was hanging. The two was in the middle of a game, the big brute didn't even glance up when the leader strolled past with his fox following.

"Barto-sama..." Asit's eyes flared up. He slanted his cards just enough for the giant to peek at.

"Idiot..." Bazzar uttered under his breath. He turned back to his own hand, but Asit was too busy to get back into the game, so he finally stated, "Your cards are showing."

"My what?" he blinked as he gazed at the brute.

"Nevermind."

Bartolmeo pulled a chair out from the table and slammed his feet on the table. Bazzar's eyes closed half way before uttering another curse. Bartolomeo folded his hands, "I'm playin' next round."

Bazzar placed his card down, and Asit copied his movement.

"We should be gettin' to an island soon."

"Already?" Bazzar finally asked.

"Yup," he folded his leg over the other. His shoes in their personal spaces; not that Asit minded. "Tomorrow morning. I think it's that blond bastard's island."

"Shall we burn it?" Asit suggested with a dark glint in his eyes.

"Nah, I got better plans for it. I don't think they will ever want to see his fuckin' face ever again!"

"Sounds like a plan..." Bazzar gave a slight nod.

Bartolomeo leaned down at patted Lucy's head once more. Bazzar gave her a glare before handing out the cards once more. Chips were in his hands as he gave Bartolomeo in, while Asit was stuck with only a few pieces. "What's the plan?"

"Doesn't Flax have extra fabric?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"This can't be good..." the brute mumbled.

"Of course he does," Asit answered.

He laughed and placed his feet back down onto the ground. "Then the plan will go through!" Then he patted his lap and Lucy jumped up in it. She sat down and looked at the table. Grape juice hanged onto her fur as she looked around at the cards. "What should we do, Luc?" he questioned the fox as he showed her his hand of cards. He smiled as she started nudging the cards with her nose.

**Sorry if Lucy just seems to be in the background. I'm just waiting until next chapter to actually do anything with her. This will last for this island and Sabody, so it's not gonna be much, just for laughs. **

**iiILurvePancakesii: She's so adorable and so innocent, compared to the wackos on this crew. **

** EpicAsianOrangeTiger26: Yeah, turns out foxes do eat meat...maybe I will do the vegan thing in another story.  
**


	8. Flax

Lucy slept curled up in Bartolomeo's hammock once again. Her eyes slowly opened when the smells of food entered under the door. Her head rose from lying on her paws and turned to the direction of the door. A yawn escaped her lips as she slowing sat up.

Lights shined as she removed her coat and laid it over the pillow. With her human hand, she brushed her eyes until she could see.

She had no clue where she was.

Another yawn escaped.

Instead of worrying about that fact, she could only smell food.

Her bottom lifted from the hammock and she went to the door. Her white dress brushed against her thighs. The door opened as she walked through, following the smell of food.

Silence.

She walked past the frozen men and into kitchen. As soon as she disappeared, all of them looked at each other as if they just saw a ghost. It was only June who knew whom this redhead was, while others were thinking it was a ghost.

"I told you we shouldn't have brought this ship from that fishman!"

"A ghost ship?" Asit questioned with a sinister look in his eyes, "Lovely."

Instead the kitchen, where Bazzar and Flux were sitting, Lucy flopped down in Bartolomeo's seat. The rounded man didn't glanced over his shoulder at the newcomer, "Haven't I said this before? Breakfast isn't down yet."

Lucy looked over at him and tilted her head; not knowing how to response to that.

Bazzar, with his head behind a newspaper, groaned. Like Flux, he thought it was Bartolomeo who came in. "If you gave him raw food, he wouldn't even noticed."

"If I gave anyone on this ship raw food, I would be the only one to notice. No one cares what is placed on their plate. Not any more." He was moments away from giving a lecture about the old age versus the new generation.

Gambai peeked inside of the door at the girl in the white dress. Her unruly red-to-black hair looked like she just came out of bed, while the rest of her looked fresh. Like she was murdered in her sleep and now lurked. He gulped at the thought. It didn't help when he felt something cold on his shoulder. His head jerked around and looked at Asit, who laid his hand on Gambai's shoulder and was also looking through the gap.

The two inside still hasn't noticed the girl. Both were doing their own task, Flux was cooking with his back turned from the table. While Bazzar was reading; he wasn't sparing a glance over at the newcomer even though Bartolomeo would have say something now.

Lucy tilted her head to the other side. "Baick-fest?" she tried repeating Breakfast.

Flux's hand froze.

Bazzar slowly lowered the newspaper.

Asit and Gambai fell into the room from Bartolomeo pushing them.

"Where's food?" the rooster man questioned.

A girl was sitting at the table.

In a white dress.

With a pale complexion.

Flux and Gambai jerked upwards with their eyeballs budging out of their sockets. "GHOSTS!"

"A girl?" Bazzar questioned with mild interest. He then raised his newspaper, losing all interest over the matter, "Eh."

"Is your bones still on the ship? Did you recently die?" Asit moved closer to her and started mumbling questions after another; as well as jumping to conclusions. "Are you haunting Bartolomeo for killing you? Do you eat? Pee? Poop?"

June smacked him over the head, but Asit barely felt a thing.

Their leader couldn't help but laugh at all of their reactions. He sat down in Gambai's seat, since Lucy took his, and pounded the table. Bazzar lifted his coffee while the table shook. "You should've seen the looks on your fugly faces!" he cracked up.

"Bartolomeo." His second in command stood in front of him, "There's a fuckin' girl on the fuckin' ship, who may or may not be a ghost."

"She's not a fuckin' girl to anyone, except me. And she's not a stupid ghost, she's a fox."

"Wait...you mean...she's...Lucy?"

"Rue-le," Lucy tried to utter her own name and nodded her head.

"The one and the same," Bartolomeo grinned as he lifted his arm around her shoulders. He turned and looked in Bazzar's direction, waiting for the brute to admit his mistake, but instead the man continue to read his newspaper. His eyebrow twitched. He was moments away from taking the newspaper and throwing it out into the ocean for Bazzar to fetch.

Asit sighed and took his seat at the table, while Gambai stood and glared at his leader, for once again taking his seat. He finally pulled up a barrel and sat on that instead. The man with greasy hair looked down at his fingers, "No skeleton..."

Flux went around the table and started placing plates in front of everyone.

Bartolomeo gazed at his plate, and then to the chef. "What's the meanin' of this?" He gotten the least amount of food than anyone else on the ship.

The dirty blonde barely looked his way as he took his own seat at the table. "You brought the extra mouth, so she's being feed from your share."

Asit hopped on the chance to earn praise from their leader, "I will give you some, Barto-sama!"

The rooster man completely ignored him and ate what was on his plate, while Lucy piled the food into her mouth._ 'She eats less as a fox._'

The blonde, Gambai, hunched over the table. He couldn't believe Bartolomeo was actually right for once. He thought it was only a sham from the start, but she really did turn out to be a girl. '_How was she a fox then...?'_

"So, girl," Bazzar laid his newspaper down and looked across the table at the newcomer. She licked the plate and laid her gaze onto him. "When were you going to tell us about this whole shape-shifting thing? Why didn't you just come out clean?" Ruza tried to answer for her, about how she didn't understand words, but Bazzar ignored him. He only wanted an answer coming from her lips.

She raised her hand up and placed it on her chest. With a huge smile, she declared, "Me Lucy!"

**Sorry if this story seemed rushed or anything. Things happened differently in my head and I didn't know how to write it out on here...so it turned out like this. **

**Son of Whitebeard: Yet we don't know the winner.  
**

** iiILurvePancakesii: Out of all of my stories right now, this is probably the most light-hearted (as well with the weakest of plots), but it is the funnest to write. And yes, everyone wants a fox Luffy. It's like the cutest thing ever :3  
**


	9. Lucy II

"Now together. Strip Tease." June instructed the red haired girl. She repeated him, almost correctly, and soon the two were bent over laughing. Their plan was perfect. They were given the task of watching the redhead, and they were only teaching her words.

Asit gently pushed her to head over to Bartolomeo, who was had a black cloak in his hands. "Barto-sama," the greasy haired man called out.

The green haired looked over at the two of them, and raised his eyebrow. Asit nodded to the girl and she took a step forward. She repeated exactly what the two boys told her to say. "You do strip tease."

"You muthafuckers," the leader glared at his underlings. "Teachin' her this shit."

"Shit?" Lucy repeated his last word.

"Oh shit..." he muttered to himself.

...

Bartolomeo stood at the figure head with a hood over his head. With his other hand, he whisked away at his chin. The island was right in front of them. That blond bastard's. The gang leader vowed that it was his duty to annoy the blonde until he pulled out his golden locks. Ever since their first meeting.

It was time for payback.

Lucy laid her hands on the railing and looked over. A forest. As soon as she saw that, she wanted to jump over the railing and run back into it. Back with her 'forest friends', but the sea was still between them. Her head turned, the breeze lifted her red hair, and looked at the rooster man; wondering why it took them so long to get back to 'her' island.

Flux watched from the lower deck as June and Bazzar positioned 'their' new flag. His fabric being lasted on such a pitiful revenge attempt, he wanted to sulk in the corner. They weren't a pirate crew, but a gang, unlike the blonde bastard. To get to different islands they brought a ship; so they never had a pirate flag in the first place. Their sails were white with stains of blood and muck.

Finally, the flag was in place. In the middle of it a Jolly Roger. One that the people on the island new very dearly.

Asit and Ruza manned the sail and wheel as the ship rode along the waves closer to the island. From this distant, Barto could already see the people lining up at the shore. They were waiting to cerebrate those who protected them, the Beautiful Pirates.

Cavendish would have a fit if he knew about this.

Ruza was the closest thing to be considered beautiful on the ship, and that was when he was wearing a dress with makeup. And if June shaved his unibrow, he may actually look like a person.

To make sure his plan went perfect, he ordered Gambai to either wear a full-head helmet or lock himself in a room on the bottom of the ship. Which caused Gambai to remark, "When they see an ugly chicken, they will blast your ass out of here." And before he left, he also added, "And I'm beautifuler than any of you bastards."

Mostly, everyone was either wearing a cloak or avoiding villager's sight at all cost.

Ruza turned the wheel and the ship slowly turned to the side, with the island on the right of it. Bazzar threw down the anchor to keep the ship in place. The green haired stood on top of the naked woman, their figure head, and looked down upon the villagers. "What kind of welcome is this?!" he asked rudely.

Their eyes widen as if they just insulted someone; yet they all seem unaware of them being fakes. Bartolomeo wanted to crack up as each one of them started apologizing their their mistakes. _'Maybe I should took over an island one of these days... Unless if it's like a pet, then Gambai will be in charged of it.' _Even if he was a gang leader, he only protected his underlings. The pirates, such as almighty Cavendish, placed their names on islands_.  
_

He raised his hand into the air and turned around. Asit gotten the signal and unfolded the boardwalk. It clunked onto the shore and Barto strolled down it with June and the black haired, Asit, following.

Lucy placed her fur coat over her shoulders, Flax gave a small gasp at her transformation, and she stood on her foot paws. She raced from behind them those who stepped on land. She didn't even look back as she darted under their legs and between the houses, right into the forest. But instead of entering the wild, she glanced over her shoulder at the gang.

Bartolomeo's nose wrinkled. "Who let the girl out?" He growled at the two following him. "Why didn't either one of ya close the freakin' thing?!"

"She was gonna escape one of these times," Bazzar's emotionless voice called down from the deck.

His eyes narrowed at the brute. "Do you want to be sent out fuckin' searching for her or thrown overboard?!"

Without any hesitation, the buffed man answered, "Thrown overboard."

"Barto-sama," Asit interrupted the two. He gave a small nod to the direction of the villagers, who were looking at each other confused as possible. Like their whole cover has been blown.

"Shit," he uttered under his breath. "Alright, you fuckers. Find that fox and I won't kill anyone here."

"B-But," a small town woman uttered, "Y-You are the Beautiful Pirates, right? Our island is under your control...your protectio-"

"What was that, bitch?" He raised an eyebrow, "No one say anythin' bout protectin' ya'all from me." He turned back to Asit, who already had chains and knives readied. The slimy man held the knife out and licked it with his sharp tongue, while the leader took the chains and started spinning them in a circle. At the very end of the chain was a stake with a sharp end. "Should I make a demonstration? You look like the perfect volunteer for the job."

"Huhuhu," the slimy man chuckled as he spun the knife between his fingers, "This is my favorite part."

June nodded as he held up his own weapon of choice. It has been a while since they raided a village.

Slowly the villagers gave in to their demands and started searching for their missing fox. Ruza stepped down to the shore while Bartolomeo removed his hood. "You decided not to raid them?" He raised his sleeve to his chin.

"I say I'm not killin' any bastard."

June smirked as he slide his sword back into its pouch. "Sounds borin' sitting back and watchin though." Asit was also chuckling as he though of different types of tortures to used on these villagers.

Ruza rolled his eyes at the trio. Before he could leave them, their boss had two more orders, "Tell Shitface that he can come out. And get Asshole down here." The purple haired crossdresser nodded and slowly ascended up the steps. He didn't even have to ask who these people were.

Soon Bazzar, the Asshole, walked down them and stood in front of Bartolomeo. His face kept no feeling other than annoyance.

Without a blink of an eye, Bartolomeo took hold of Bazzar's forearm and threw him into the ocean, miles away from the sea. "WHEN YOU DECIDE TO COME BACK, LUCY BETTER BE WITH YOU!"

The fox in question stayed by the forest line watching them until Bartolomeo started showing off the chains. Reminding her of the hunters, she ran away into the forest as if she forgotten that Bartolomeo wasn't one himself. Everything looked strange to her.

She darted back and forth through the trees, but all of the scents were different. When she came to the first opening, all she saw was grass and berry bushes; not her lake. She raced around in a circle, yet everything was different. Her sliky fur brushed against the mold trees. Animals raced away as soon as they heard her. Bigger predators stood at the edges, watching the the newcomer. Her head turned as a rabbit hopped into a pile of leaves, away from her.

She had a small feeling that this may not be her island...

Or all of the forest animals were drugged.

**Lucy escape from the ship, and Bartolomeo is ruining Cavendish's name. That's about all that I can say for right now. **

**Just a Girl With Messy Hair: Good or bad things? That's the first time I've heard that. Well, you seen in the beginning (it was suppose to be in like three chappies, but I couldn't find a place to write it). **

**Son of Whitebeard: Well...Luffy is slow as well. Plus, she lived like a fox, not a human.**


	10. Cavendish

Cavendish leaned back in his chair as the fan stroked him. He raised one eye and winked at the lovely beauty who was doing it. His men surrounded him, all of them getting pampered in the same way like him. He relaxed in his seat and tilted his hat forward, blocking the sunlight from burning his eyes.

That is where he heard stomping.

He slowly raised from his chair and looked into the forest when a fox appeared between the trees and jumped into his lap. The fanners gasped and took a step backwards. His men gotten on their feet.

He only chuckle and petted the animal. "It's all fine, men." He gestured to them to sit down once again, and they did.

The fox stood on her two feet and looked over his shoulder, into the forest.

Strange, there was still stomping even though the fox was there.

But, a fox would not create that loud stomping, could she?

Or, was it a bear who was trailing behind the fox? A bear of black fur who destroyed trees in his path. One that saw the fox as prey and followed her through the forest, that lead to the clearing where Cavendish and his men relaxed. A black bear who roared when he sighted the fox in Cavendish's lap, and roared.

No, that was impossible.

Because it was a wild boar instead.

All of his men hopped into their attacking stances once more. His horse howled at the wild beast, ready to shove it back into its mother nest.

He slowly stood up, resting the small fox back onto his seat. He pulled out a fine sword from his belt and charged at the wild beast, his men followed his advance on both of his sides.

The boar turned at the approaching men and glared his tusk at the middle man, and rammed first forward. His tusks were not as long as Cavendish's sword. The sword thrust right in the middle of his tusks, in the middle of his skull, and he stopped dead. He fell to one side with a bleeding blow.

His men cheered for his victory. "You are all safe, ladies," he took off his hat and turned around.

All of the women scattered away as soon as the boar came. The fox stood on the seat with a slight smile and tilted her head to the side.

His eyebrow twitched. His graceful moment was ruined without any of the ladies watching. He bent his head and glared into the ground. His men laughed at his depression and clapped his back. "Better luck another day, cap'n."

He shook his head, getting rid of his humiliation, and went back to his own seat. "We move out today."

"That's all?" His first mate, Albion, asked.

"No use staying on this island any longer if there's nothing exciting going on."

Lucy stood on the ground and tried getting his attention, but Cavendish was talking with the others. She only knew of one way to get his attention. She transformed into a girl.

Right in front of strangers.

Cavendish fell back in his chair. Albion spurted his drink right into Fintan's face. The blue haired man, Fintan, wiped his face cleaned of the substance and glared at the man. "What was that for?"

Unable to speak, Albion raised a finger at the fox girl.

"What the hell?!" Cavendish wiped his eyes a dozen times, but Lucy still stood in front of him, giggling at their reactions like a little girl.

"Thanks!" she uttered.

They all fainted.

...

Bazzar trailed through the forest. He looked on the ground, where there were several different footsteps. Some of them belonged to the villagers who raced out, without any supplies, to look for his idiot captain's pet fox. He muttered another curse. He was also looking for his idiot captain's pet fox.

Out of all of the pawprints, he did not find a single one that belonged to a fox. He seen some of rabbits, fox's prime prey, but it looked as if Lucy didn't try going after one. There were some several, such as lemmings, small rodents, boars, and a few others that he didn't know the name to.

Another sigh escaped from his lips. Maybe he should make a u-turn back, and blame the villagers. It wasn't as if Bartolomeo wasn't already thinking of torturing the poor innocent folk to stir up some trouble with Cavendish and his pirate crew. Their small deal that they made together with the town folk only involved him and them, but not his crew.

Asit already loaded his weapons to shred their blood. And June, their newest member, for him, this was his first raid. Which meant it would only be gorily.

Maybe that's why Lucy ran off? Or, from seeing Bartolomeo's face, it finally made her ran off into the depths of the forest. He warned Barto about letting a wild animal on board. Even if she could turn into a girl, she was still wild.

And look what happened to him. He was cast off the ship twice.

Two leafs broke.

He twisted his head at the sound, and there it stood on four feet.

A small sinister smile came onto his face.

A fox.

He grabbed it within his hands and turned back to the village they docked.

The small animal tried to bite him, but his skin was covered in harden muscles and war scars. He felt nothing.

_'This is what you wanted, captain. Exactly.'_

**HEY, Im back! Sorry for the long wait, and guess what! Bartolomeo's love rival has finally appeared! See, I didn't forget about him. **


End file.
